As We Start Once More
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: This is the Sequel to Sweet welcomed death


A/N: Hiya everyone

A/N: Hiya everyone!! I'm sooooo sad I wanted to get a whole bunch of reviews on my last story, and I hardly got any!! Well anyways this is the Sequel to My story "Sweet Welcomed Death," and it's for all those of you who like happy endings (unlike myself who quite like the way I ended the last fic). I really couldn't resist writing this however, because I guess a part of me will always cling to happy endings. I dunno maybe one night I'll decide to make this story sad too, it all depends on the type of reviews I get then.

**__**

WARNING: If you haven't read "Sweet Welcomed Death" Then this will be very confusing so please read it first! It's only three very short chapters and this is basically a spin-off.

"Get off the road dirt bag!" Shouted the young woman at the red sports car that had just cut her off. She half considered the idea of giving the obviously rich jerk the finger. No, she wouldn't. She had more important things to worry about. Like the conference that she was almost late for. 

This certain young woman happened to be one of the most prestige upcoming scientist's of the year (according to "Science Talk Magazine" TM ). Her name is Buruma Fields. She is a regular Einstein, graduating from college at age 16 with her Master's in Science, and on her way of becoming one of the head facilitators for one of the most prominent businesses in all the world. 

"Capsule Corp," she whispered in awe as she looked up at the skyscraping dome in front of her. Before exiting her car, she glanced in the rearview mirror to check that her make-up and hair were in order. Long sapphire hair spilled over her young, well-rounded shoulders in a cascade of curls and waves. Her dazzling Mediterranean blue eyes shown through her stylish, designer frame glasses. A white doctor's cloak adorned her petite form. 

If all went well at this meeting, she'd have her chance to make partner in this distinguished company. 

On the other side of town a red sports car pulls up to the municipal state, court building. A man stepped out of the expensive vehicle. He like the automobile was quite impressive himself. 

His hair was tall, however that did not draw attention away from his appearance. His ensemble included an expensive pair of slacks, with matching dress coat. His silk shirt could be seen beneath, as well as his grand scarlet colored tie. The man was obviously well built, and it even showed as much through his apparel.

A woman walking in the building couldn't help but admire him, and while doing so failed to noticed a crack in the cement below her. The man smirked a sharp tooth smile as the woman tripped. He walked right passed her and into the building.

"Mr. Vegeta sir, you're very late and your client is none to pleased," the secretary shakily announced. 

"I'm guessing that they probably haven't started yet with the court proceeding's then." He gave her a cold glare. The frightened blond shook her head no. "Good I like making an entrance." He turned and walked through the court room doors, and confidently strode down to where his irritated client sat. The judge and court didn't look exactly excited either. 

The judge began, "So it looks as though your lawyer, Mr. Kent, has finally decided to grace us with his presence?" 

"Grace? Hardly. You don't think I had better plans then to sit here with a bunch of stiffs like you all, who have nothing better to do then decide the fate of this very stupid, yet very rich man, due to the matter that he might have embezzled a couple of million dollars? Well, actually I did have plans but this man hired me because I'm the best, and I'm here because I'm a very greedy man. Now Sit down Judgey, and proceed with this atrocity of a lawsuit. Before I get angry." 

A/N: Well this was really just a prologue I hope it wasn't to boring but to truly get into the story it was necessary. You needed to know what they are now like as they've been reborn to be. As you can probably tell they look almost the same and still have the same traits they carried in their lives before. Vegeta even has his Saiya-jin strength , he just doesn't know it yet… I'll explain better in the chapter to come that is if I get a good amount of reviews to continue… 

Will fate once again bring these two together? Find out !!


End file.
